Une dernière chance
by est-ce-elle-th
Summary: C'est bien connu, l'amour frappe au hasard. On aime, mais encore faut-il l'assumer. Le vouloir. Et si c'était trop tard pour Tom ? OS TOKIO HOTEL


**Auteur **: n'Stelle

**Genre **: Tokio Hotel. Twincest.

* * *

Une dernière chance.

Je le regarde, et mon cœur se serre. Une main de fer l'emprisonne, et je sens les larmes commencer à couler sur mes joues. Je suis là, assis comme un voleur sur le bord de son lit, à le regarder dormir. Je sens que le silence est complet, mais j'ai l'impression que les battements de mon cœur sont pareils à des coups de canon. Je comprends à peine comment il peut être aussi serein alors que dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, les éléments se déchainent et me détruisent. Chaque parcelle de ma conscience est une cible, je sais que je me mets en danger, mais pour rien au monde je ne m'en irais.

écarter les jambes, formant un triangle troublant.Des paillettes de lumière caressent le carré de peau que découvre le tee-shirt, remonté par ses mouvements ensommeillés. Je me mordille la lèvre, et le regarde

Ses cheveux sont écartés sur sa nuque et laissent voir le tatouage. Je voudrais m'approcher un peu, gouter le nacre de sa peau, apprendre à connaitre son corps si semblable au miens, pourtant.

Comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, c'est un vrai parcours du combattant de brider le désir qui bouillonne en moi. Je veux mon frère. Je veux lui faire l'amour, le baiser, sauvagement, jusqu'à ce que ni lui ni moi ne puisse plus bouger. Je veux l'entendre me supplier, et je veux le supplier de m'aimer encore un peu.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Parce que mon frère est en couple, parce que depuis qu'il m'a annoncé son homosexualité, je me comporte comme le pire des salauds.

Je me deteste. _Je suis gay, Tom._ J'ai compris, maintenant, pourquoi j'avais si peur qu'il soit réellement homo. _Je l'aime, qu'il soit un homme ne doit pas être un problème. Ni pour toi ni pour personne._ Je savais au fond de moi que l'homosexualité de mon frère m'obligerait à réfléchir à mes sentiments pour lui. Trop peut honnêtes pour être seulement fraternels. _Tu me déçois, Tom._

Je le regarde , tous les soirs, après avoir attendu dans le noir que tout le monde s'endorme, et je me noie de sa beauté, me soule de sa perfection. Il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui. Je l'aime en silence. Mais c'est bien connu, le silence est facilement effacé par le bruit. Et leur couple fait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Quand ils se disputent à cause de moi ? Quand ils dont l'amour. Quand ils se douchent ensemble. Quand ils rient de chose que Bill trouvait stupides, avant.

Moi je m'enferme dans mon silence. Je me tais quand je sais qu'ils parlent de moi, quand Bill me défend alors que je sais qu'il pleure à cause de moi. Je ne parle pas non plus quand j'entends ce conard heureux lui dire des mots qui le font sans doute autant rougir que moi je rougis au fond de mon lit.

Et alors que je le regarde dormir, je sais que c'est trop tard, maintenant. Dire que l'espoir fait vivre est faux : c'est cet espoir qui persiste en moi qui me tue, et qui nous sépare. Ich brech aus.

Je me lève, et serre les dents : le parquet grince. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille, et me vois ici. Il a toujours sut lire en moi, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci où je suis plus fragile.

Fin POV Tom.

La porte se referma sur la silhouette fine de Tom. Bill tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ses lèvres formèrent le nom de son frère, et il soupira, alors que les larmes coulaient plus franchement. Sa nuit serait longue. Et difficile.

POV Tom.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Et mes yeux me brûlent. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la fatigue. Plutôt à cause de mes larmes. De mes sanglots désespérés qui ont sorti Georg de son sommeil de plomb. Il est à côté de moi et me regarde d'un air vaguement surpris. Il ne sait pas trop bien ce qu'il fait ici. Je tire la couverture et en jette un coin sur lui. Son regard se fait noir. Il est réveillé pour de bon. Je suis dans la merde. Plus qu'avant. Si c'est possible.

- Accouche, Tom.

Sa voix est toute éraillée par le sommeil. Une jolie fille l'attend surement dans le lit, et tel que je le connais, il tiendra à la faire hurler de plaisir avant de la jeter en beauté.

J'essaie de parler, vraiment, mais les sanglots se bloquent dans ma gorge, et mes joues sont à nouveau inondées de larmes.

Georg s'approche de moi, et me tend un mouchoir en papier. Je l'attrape et essuie mes larmes.

On reste comme ça quelques minutes, moi serrant mes draps contre moi, et Georg attentif au moindre de mes gestes. Il attend que je parle, et comme il est quelqu'un de très déterminé, il exigera de tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Alors je lui explique. Au début, les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Tout va très vite, et les larmes recommencent à couler. Dire les mots terribles, horribles, choquant, voir leur impact sur le regard d'un ami cher est tellement plus dur que les penser, caché au fond de mon lit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je parle, et je ne sais pas trop comment réagis Georg, je le regarde sans le voir.

Le silence tombe, et mes larmes continuent à couler. Georg ne bouge toujours pas. Je me lève et enfile un pull que Bill m'a offert il y a quelques années. Je le sert contre moi et en inspire l'odeur. Mais je ne perçois que la mienne, comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire.

- Il part cet après midi, me dit Georg à voix basse.

Je le sais. Je m'en vais Tom. Et je me deteste. Je devrais être heureux pour lui. _Je ne le dégoute pas, et lui il m'aime. Il me veut vraiment._ Je devrais me décider à tourner la page et à lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. _Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit pas pendant quelques temps, Tom._

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, et entend le matelas grincer alors que Georg vient vers moi.

Il se met à genou à côté de moi, et me sert dans ses bras. Habituellement, je l'enverrais balader et je le charrierais pendant des semaines, mais je me contente de renifler et de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il passe la main dans mon dos et murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas.

Dans quelques heures, ma vie prendra un nouveau départ, sans mon jumeau, mon amour. Sans mon Bill.

Je rentre dans le salon. Des valises et des cartons envahissent la pièce. J'entends Bill arriver, derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas. Il passe sans un mot, et moi j'inspire profondément, avec l'espoir d'attraper son odeur, et de m'en imprégner une dernière fois avant son départ. Je fronce le nez : ce n'est pas son parfum qu'il porte, mais celui que son petit ami lui a offert. Je déteste cette odeur qui dénature celle de mon frère, si douce et attirante pour moi.

Je reste immobile, et le regarde réunir ses affaires. Il met en carton et dans des valises des années de souvenirs et de complicité. C'est mon cœur qu'il emporte avec lui, sans le savoir. C'est mon cœur qu'il écrase, tout comme j'ai brisé cette complicité qui ne me suffisait plus, alors que rien n'aurait jamais du nous séparer.

D'un geste vif, il ferme sa valise et scotch les cartons. Il repousse ses cheveux en arrière et boit la dernière gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau minérale.

Il appel Georg et Gustav. Ils se serrent dans les bras, sans plus d'émotions que cela. On se reverra, pour notre musique, et puis, eux savent vivre loin de Bill.

Bill arrive devant moi, enfin ou déjà, je ne sais pas. Il reste à une distance respectable de moi, les bras le long du corps. Ce corps dont rêve si intensément.

Je voudrais que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, qu'il voit ma douleur. Et qui sait ? Il me prendrait dans ses bras, me rassurerait. Je réussirais à tourner la page, et je redeviendrais moi-même, coureur de minettes sans autre ambition que la musique.

Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on voudrait.

- Bon, et bien …

- Oui, bon …

Bill sourit nerveusement. Il est mal à l'aise. On est incapable de dire quelque chose de sensé, de sauver la face, juste une dernière fois.

Il soupire et tourne le dos. Il prend sa valise et sort. Georg et Gus attrapent chacun carton et le suivent. Je suis seul.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé, et entend les G's revenir. Ils ne parlent pas, et quittent le salon.

Sous mes fesses, je sens quelque chose. Je me relève et vois le pull de Bill. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, et sers l'étoffe contre moi, mes pleurs reprennent de plus belle. Je ne sais même pas s'ils se sont arrêtés à un moment donné. Mon nez a beau être enfoui dans le pull, en espérant trouver son odeur, au fond de moi je le maudit, de me laisser seul, de nous préférer un mec incapable de faire la différence entre Schrei et Schwartz.

Cette odeur entêtante de parfum trop cher pour la modestie de Bill. Quoi qu'en disent les gens, Bill est modeste. Simple. Infiniment gentil.

Je sers le pull, convulsivement, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je vois une ombre apparaître sur le canapé blanc, et je sais que c'est lui. Je maudis ma faiblesse. Je maudit mes larmes, et les sanglots qui secouent mon corps.

- Tom …

Non, Bill, non, je t'en supplies ! Sa voix est incertaine, alors que je voudrais qu'il soit fort pour deux, qu'il me remette à ma place. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit aussi faible que moi. C'est impossible !!

Je me retourne doucement, sans lâcher le pull, effaçant comme je le peux les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je suis minable, et mes reniflements n'arrangent rien. Du tout. Au conraire.

Je n'ose pas croiser le regard de mon frère.

- Je suis venu récupérer mon pull … je l'avais oublié.

Il se justifie, et sa voix tremble. Je sers le pull un peu plus contre moi, et secoue la tête. Dénégation. Refus. Il a pris mon cœur, pourquoi refuse-t-il de me laisser un peu de lui ?

- Tom … pourquoi tu me fais ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, et je suis incapable de bouger. Je ne vois que ses pieds, mais je sais que son visage s'est figé, que ses sourcils sont froncés, et sa voix est pleine de sanglots.

- Tom … pourquoi maintenant ?

Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Je me lève, et lâche le pull. Il tombe au sol, en silence.

- Voilà ton pull, tu peux partir maintenant.

Merde. Je quitte la pièce en serrant les poings, et je me hais encore un peu plus. Je claque la porte de ma chambre, et me roule en boule sur le lit.

J'entends la porte grincer, et mes sanglots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Bill avance dans la pièce, les talons de ses bottes claquent sur le parquet de ma chambre.

- Tom … Je ne comprends pas.

- Y'a rien à comprendre, je sanglote.

Je sers mon oreiller contre moi, et plis mes genoux le long de mon corps. Mes larmes continuent à couler, et mes yeux me brûlent. Mon nez coule, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, quand Bill venait me rassurer la nuit, quand mes cauchemars me paralysaient au fond de mon lit.

Le matelas s'affaisse sous le poids de mon frère qui s'installe à côté de moi. Il pose la main sur mon épaule, et je l'écarte d'un coup d'épaule. Ne me touche pas Bill. Ne me tente pas de te sauter dessus. S'il te plait.

Le silence s'installe. Et du fond de ma tristesse, malgré mes larmes qui semblent ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler, j'entends mon frère renifler.

Je suis curieux. Depuis toujours. Je me retourne, et vois Bill, toujours assis sur le bord de mon lit, et sanglote, lui aussi, le visage dans les mains.

- Bill …

Oh mon dieu ! Gott ! Je l'ai fait pleurer ! Bill, non, non, c'est moi qui suis pas normal, ne pleure pas ! Ecoute moi, regarde moi, je t'aime tu sais … Je t'aime.

- Bill … ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Tom ? Pourquoi tu réagis maintenant ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je réagis maintenant ?

- Quand je … je me suis rendu compte que j'étais … ho- … attiré par les hommes, c'était parce que tu … tu m'attirais. Et j'ai commencé à t'aimer, à te désirer plus que comme un frère.

- Bill … Arrête …

- Tu te vois pleurer ? Tu crois que c'est normal de pleurer comme ça pour mon départ ?

- Bill ! Arrête !

Il se tait. Me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu n'es plus pareil, Tom …

è Embrasse-moi !

Il ne réfléchit pas. Je le lit dans son regard.

Il s'avance et pose sa main sur ma joue, ses doigts s'enfouissent dans mes dreads, avec lesquelles il joue un peu. Il s'avance un peu plus, et embrasse mon front, mes joues, mes yeux, et, délivrance extrême, pose les lèvres sur les miennes. Je frémis sous le contact si doux, si bon. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas vivre pendant 19 ans sans les baisers de mon frère. Doucement, sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres, et soudain je comprends pourquoi je ne laisse jamais mes conquêtes d'un soir m'embrasser, et pourquoi je ne les embrasse jamais : c'est tellement doux, tellement intime. Et que mon jumeau m'embrasse me remplis plus de bien être qu'une nuit de baise intense.

On se sépare sans avoir été plus loin dans notre baiser, la main de Bill a glissé dans mon cou pendant notre baiser. Ses yeux sont fermés, et il sourit béatement.

Mon cœur explose de bonheur. Ca devrait se calmer, s'atténuer, mais mon bonheur ne retombe pas comme un soufflet, et continuer à pétiller.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et embrasse son poignet. Il frémit doucement et je le sens ouvrir les yeux.

- Je reviens. Je vais … chercher mes affaires.

Est-ce qu'il va rester là, avec moi pour ne plus me quitter ? Plus jamais ? Vraiment ? Je l'espère, comme je l'espère, du fond de mon cœur.

Je reste là, adossé à la tête de lit, et je n'ai pas changé de position quand Bill revient. Il s'assied à côté de moi, et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Comment on en est arrivés là, Tom ?

- J'sais pas. Arrêtons de nous poser des questions tu veux ?

- Je sais pas. Enfin, je sais ce que je veux. Je peux ?

- Sers toi.

Il sourit, et se décolle de la tête de lit. Il se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses, et pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

- Réfléchit bien, Tom, si tu me repousses maintenant, je … je comprendrais, mais n'attend pas qu'on ait franchi la limite pour le faire …

- Ca fait des jours que j'y réfléchis. Embrasse-moi encore.

Il obéit, et cette fois-ci, sa langue pénètre ma bouche sans difficulté, et je réponds à son baiser, frénétiquement, parce que je n'attends que ça depuis tellement longtemps. Il se rapproche de moi, et glisse sur mes cuisses. Nos entre-jambes entrent en contact, et un frisson nous secoue de part en part.

Il gémit, et semble apprécier la situation autant que moi. On se sépare encore, et il murmure contre mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime Tom. Pas plus qu'avant, juste différemment.

- Moi je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé.

- Ca ne te dégoute pas ?

- Jamais. Tout ce qui vient de toi ne pourra jamais me dégouter. Bill …

- Quoi ?

- Refais ce truc génial avec ta langue.

* * *

Bon sang de bonsoir. Ca me paraissait sympa, un minimum original quand je l'ai écrite, il y a quelques temps, et maintenant que je relis, c'est juste terriblement fade, terriblement ... niais. M'enfin. Espère que vous apprécierez.

Bisous !


End file.
